Autumn Stroll
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: They're lies, and they both know it, but he looks like an idiot already, and sure this is his closest friend, but god he doesn't want to be hated or looked down on. He wouldn't be able to deal with that mortification. AU Elliot/Leo


Autumn Stroll:

They trample over leaves as they walk, occasionally, kicking them up in their wake as they playfully scuffle, pushing and shoving, hands in their coat pockets, bundled up against the impeding cold. Breath mingling in the freezing air, cheeks and noses red from the cold, they talk animatedly, from beneath warm hat and behind woolen scarf.

He takes a sip of his tea, watching his companion out of the corner of his eye, who is checking the time on his phone as they pause at the street corner.

"I have to leave in fifteen minutes." Leo declares, shoving the appliance into a deep pocket, numb hands stopping to brush a leaf off his coat, "I promised I'd help out at the orphanage today."

"But-"

"No but's, Elliot." Is the somewhat tart reply, "We've talked about this already."

"Oh fine." He grumbles, scuffing his shoe against the sidewalk, and playing with the small object in his pocket. He knows it's useless to argue with his friend. "Call me when you're done?"

"Sure, sure." Leo replies with a shrug and an exasperated glance over the rim of his thick glasses.

Elliot fingers the package in his pocket uneasily.

He can toughen up and hand it over now… or risk embarrassing himself over dinner at the restaurant he had chosen just for this occasion.

Gulping he opens his mouth, then shuts it abruptly, much to Leo's amusement.

"Cat got your tongue?" He teases, with a punch to his companion's shoulder, "Just spit it out. We're all friends here."

Elliot flushes, and can't bring himself to say a word, opting instead for concentrating on the thermos in his hand.

Why did he think this was a good idea again?

Concern furrows his friend's brow, as he leans closer, causing Elliot's breath to catch. "Is something wrong?"

"It's… nothing." Elliot mumbles, feeling extremely silly and foolish, and just all around ridiculous.

He bites his lip in frustration, glancing upwards to meet a frown on his friend's expression.

"Just…let me know if something's bothering you, alright?" Leo asks, tone bordering on demanding, "I'll listen alright?"

"It's…I just… I said it was nothing." Elliot sighs, smoothing his hair back with trembling fingers, "Nothings wrong. Everything's fine. It's all good."

They're lies, and they both know it, but he looks like an idiot already, and sure this is his closest friend, but god he doesn't want to be hated or looked down on. He wouldn't be able to deal with that mortification.

"Oh. Okay." Leo's response is clipped, and his mouth has edged up into a rigid smile, "Suit yourself. Anyhow. I better get going."

He turns, tugging his scarf closer about him, and over his mouth, adjusting his shoulder bag as he starts down the sidewalk, his footsteps quicker and more agitated than usual.

He's upset.

Elliot's heart drops. "But… wait. No." He's jogging to keep up now, more than a little flustered at this sudden turn of events, "I.. LEO!"

His friend stops short, with a nasty look backwards. "What."

The tone is biting, irritated, and Elliot winces because _no this wasn't what I wanted bu_t…

"I just.. I got you… I.." Stumbling over his words, trying to avoid his companion's disapproving glance, he digs his hands into his pocket, and thrusts the object hidden there out before him, "H-happy birthday."

Leo examines the messy package, clasped in those long, outstretched fingers, before gingerly taking it from his friend's grasp, surveying the badly wrapped parcel, with a flicker of amusement, before making a move to tear the lavender paper.

"Wait. No. Don't-" Elliot protests, his already pink cheeks, flaming bright red, as he attempts to snatch it away, "You know what? I changed my mind. I don't-"

Leo snickers, causing Elliot to draw back in defeat. He knew it had been a stupid idea but…

"You made this?" Leo inquires, a smirk snaking its way across his lips, as he holds up an off white glove, with untidy stitches and loose threads, "How adorable, Elly."

"I- No!" he fidgets uncomfortably, snapping and unsnapping the lid on his cup, looking away as Leo raises an eyebrow, "Yes. But it was my sister's idea! She's the one into knitting and stuff and I just-"

Leo laughs, and holds the wrapping paper and gloves close to his chest, rolling his eyes.

"I love you, idiot."

"I-Huh?" Elliot freezes, glancing in his friend's direction, only to be smacked upside the head by Leo's bag.

"Nothing. Thank you." He's smiling now, all traces of that momentary bad mood, having vanished into a frankly cheery disposition. "So, you'll pick me up after work?"

"Uh, y-yeah. 'Course." Elliot replies, with a cautious grin as he rubs his now aching cranium "See you then?"

"Definitely." Leo pats his friend on the back, as he continues down the path, "I look forward to dinner tonight"

Turning the corner, he slips on his new gloves with a bit of a flourish, grinning as he eyes the frayed edges and loose seams. He has to admit though, however badly put together they seem to be, they really do warm his hands, and the fabric is quite soft and pliable. He can't help but think that perhaps Elliot really isn't as slow as he seems at times. After all he hadn't backed down today, despite his apparent discomfort. It had to be commended, actually handing over his hodgepodge present and being free with his feelings…

Leo smiles to himself, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Perhaps it's time for him to stop running from his as well.

* * *

A/N: Despite being a lot more lighthearted than most of my writings, I am extremely fond of this fic. I can't even tell you why, but I just am. In any case, this was written back in October for the 25th, in honor of Leo's birthday. I am just now posting it due to boredom, and a lack of will to sleep.

Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
